


Almost There

by Franzbibliothek



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Fanvid, Gen, almost there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-23 20:27:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6129073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Franzbibliothek/pseuds/Franzbibliothek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Captain America: The First Avenger fanvid made to the song "Almost There" from Princess and the Frog, because Steve Rogers is basically a Disney princess already.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Almost There

**Author's Note:**

> So this is actually a remake of a video I made a couple years ago before I knew basic editing (the jump cuts in the original version will haunt me forever). But I thought the song really worked well with the film since Steve Rogers basically had the character arc of a disney princess already. Making this video also made me notice how much movement was emphasized in the film, not just through shot choices, but just the objects that repeatedly appeared in the screen leading me to actually make an short essay about it: http://archiveofourown.org/works/5945932.


End file.
